The Anodite Within
by Alessa-Assassina
Summary: Season Finale Scene: "I said...leave him alone!"


Disclaimer - I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force.

A/N - This is my way of showing the scene between Gwen and Kevin during the Season Finale. Enjoy.

* * *

Regular

_Thinking_

* * *

The Anodite Within

* * *

"Leave him alone!" her voice called out with determaination and slight desperation.

The ugly high breed, turned his splotchy purple head down upon her, multiple red eyes stared with slight amusment.

"Very well." He threw Kevin across the room with little effort, "I was nearly done with him anyway." The alien began to walk towards Gwen, confidence radiating with every step taken.

The sound of manna sprouting echoed in the ship. A pink energy shield covered Gwen as the High Breed used both fists to smash it into shattered pieces, throwing Gwen to the ground with a sickening thump. She let out a cry as she fell onto the hard floor.

"That won't keep me from you vermin." Growled the alien captain, "But perhaps I'll finish your friend first..." Gwen could see the glance that was given to the fallen Kevin. "…So you can watch him suffer."

She sat there, with her hand outstretched in the direction of the teenage boy, small bits of light surrounded it then flickering out. The massive white alien roughly picked up Kevin by the throat, "Yes…you're no threat to me now." His other hand readying for the attack.

Gwen's emotions flared within her. Every moment seemed to slow down, her eyes became blurred and all she could do is feel the immense power scorching through her. For the second, she fought herself. The red headed girl knew what was going to happen if she didn't keep control but seeing Kevin, _her_ Kevin, in such a painful state set her off edge. She clenched her fists while her breathing sped up; she would not let this happen.

So faintly, pink whispers of energy ensnarled her body. Her hair defied gravity, floating around her and her once emerald eyes drowned with illuminated pink light. There was but a siloette of her standing now, the power was pulsating the floor. An eerie voice startled the High Breed, sounding as though two where talking in unison. The captain turned around, while his red eyes widened in alarm. _'An anodite…?'_

"I _**said**_…leave him alone!"

Before the alien could make a move, tendrils of pink manna captured him like vines and exploded around him with such force, he was thrown back into the window and projected miles away from the ship's tower.

Kevin had fallen to the floor once more, and lifted his head to the new found light shining from Gwen's direction. His eyes widened in fear.

Gwen's body had been destroyed and was now floating above the ground almost heavenly. The light contrasted with her now deep amethyst skin, flowed up toward her hair that was now in essence arms of manna. She was not facing him but he knew she acknowledged him. "…Gwen."

The anodite turned to the deep brown eyed boy. Her thoughts consumed her, but at the same time, she was thinking nothing at all. Gwen's mind was so open and free now; everything seemed so much clearer…just like her grandmother had told her. Everything made sense, everything seemed right, all the power she held within her made her feel boundless.

She barely registered Kevin stand up and slowly stumble toward her until she felt his strong hands on her forearms. Staring into his eyes she spoke, as if trying to convince him of something.

"So much power." The unison voices of Gwen and her alien self spoke.

Kevin's face fell in worry and anxiety, "Gwen, listen to me…" his eyebrows furrowed, "You gotta shut it down."

She continued to stare into his eyes, almost feeling herself break from his agonizing look. "No." She said forcibly. "I think I can defeat the High Breed…all by myself."

Kevin shook in slight anger. _'I won't let you do that Gwen; I can't let you destroy yourself.' _"Your grandmother said it would at least take 75 years for you to master that power."

He saw her look down and held her tighter, "We don't have 75 years." Her voice echoed to him.

Kevin wanted to knock some sense into her, but knew her mind had to be so clouded with uncertainty and power, that she was being blinded by her own light. "You'll loose your humanity; you won't remember Ben...or me."

Gwen raised her eyes to meet his saddened ones, she could see the emotions floating threw his eyes as though they where speaking to her; there was so much fear for her and himself. Was her memory of him and her cousin more important than saving the world? "Ben will find another way to win."

Her heart almost stopped when he continued, "You gotta come back to me Gwen…I _can't_ loose you, _okay_?" His voice cracked as he spoke. She then knew that there had to be another way…she couldn't leave Kevin alone; he had been alone so long already.

Gwen could feel the warmth of his hands on her arms and to her; that was her queue to fight back her own power.

She closed her eyes and felt her anodite form tear apart like threads. For a moment she missed the freeing feeling of the body of an energy being but as she opened her eyes to see Kevin's relieved and heart warming ones…everything seemed worth it. "Okay.", was all she had to say before Kevin pulled her into a crushing hug.

She leaned her head against his chest while his arms tightened around her, Gwen could even feel his face bury in her thick red hair. She smiled contently, _'You won't loose me Kevin…I promise.'_

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammar errors and such. _

_I was going to make an alternate ending because I think that Gwen should have been in her Anodite state longer then a minute. Plus adding a dash of drama here and pinch of angst there makes everything more extreme and defying at the end. And I wouldn't be me if I didn't. _

_See ya!_


End file.
